The Logbook
by nhsweetcherry
Summary: If Virgil kept a logbook for the infirmary, I'm sure he'd be making frequent entries!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the Thunderbirds, and I am making no profit from this story._

 _Date:_ July 4th

 _Patient:_ Alan

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Burn on right hand.

 _Diagnosis:_ First-degree burn.

 _Treatment:_ Covered the burn with sterile dressing, gave patient 500mg acetaminophen.

 _Additional Notes:_ Sad how we trust this kid to fly a rocket, but not to set off fireworks.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ July 6th

 _Patient:_ Scott

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Bleeding.

 _Diagnosis:_ He has a cut on his upper left arm.

 _Treatment:_ Cleaned and stitched the wound, applied antibiotic ointment and a sterile dressing. Updated his tetanus booster.

 _Additional Notes_ _:_ 22 stitches…advised the patient to try dodging the falling debris next time!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ July 23rd

 _Patient:_ Alan

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Productive cough, fatigue, wheezing, shortness of breath. No fever.

 _Diagnosis:_ Bronchitis.

 _Treatment:_ Recommended drinking lots of fluids and getting plenty of rest. Will give him an expectorant if necessary.

 _Additional Notes:_ No rescues for at least two weeks.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ July 52nd

 _Patient:_ Squishy the Squid

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ He smells really bad, and two of his legs fell off.

 _Diagnosis:_ Dead.

 _Treatment:_ Immediate burial. Under John's bed.

 _Additional Notes:_ If I get caught, see next entry. Signed, Gordon.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ July 30th

 _Patient:_ Gordon

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Pain in right ankle.

 _Diagnosis:_ Minor sprain.

 _Treatment:_ Rest, ice, elevation, and acetaminophen.

 _Additional Notes:_ He totally deserved this one – slipped while running from John. I'd have chased him too if my room smelled like that.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ August 17th

 _Patient:_ Scott

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Fingertips blistered, red skin, painful prickling sensation.

 _Diagnosis:_ Intermediate-stage frostbite.

 _Treatment:_ It's already thawed, so all I can do is apply sterile gauze to protect the skin from further damage.

 _Additional Notes:_ Advised the patient to wear _real_ gloves the next time we go to the Arctic! No rescues for at least a few days.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ August 29th

 _Patient:_ Me

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Shoulder and arm pain.

 _Diagnosis:_ Bruises.

 _Treatment:_ Ice, rest and acetaminophen.

 _Additional Notes:_ Rockslides hurt!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ September 4th

 _Patient:_ Brains

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Extremely thirsty, dry skin, increased heart rate and breathing, fatigue, dizziness.

 _Diagnosis:_ Dehydration.

 _Treatment:_ Gave him two quarts of water to drink over the next 2-4 hours.

 _Additional Notes:_ Put Grandma in charge of checking in with him a couple times every day to make sure he's remembering to eat and drink.

oooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

_Date:_ September 12th

 _Patient:_ Gordon

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Painful red mark on hand.

 _Diagnosis:_ Insect sting.

 _Treatment:_ Washed the site, then applied a paste of baking soda and water.

 _Additional Notes:_ Advised patient that wasps don't know the difference between people trying to squish them and people trying to help them find their way back outside.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ September 14th

 _Patient:_ John

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Red skin on majority of upper body, some blisters.

 _Diagnosis:_ Sunburn.

 _Treatment:_ Aloe lotion.

 _Additional Notes:_ Just barely managed to keep from saying "I told you so."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ September 15th

 _Patient:_ Gordon

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Bleeding from multiple scratches on left leg.

 _Diagnosis:_ Cuts from coral.

 _Treatment:_ Cleaned the cuts and applied antibiotic ointment. No stitches necessary.

 _Additional Notes:_ Patient says that if his scratches get infected and he dies, he wants his ashes to be scattered on the coral reef that wounded him. I'm guessing he'll live.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ September 17th

 _Patient:_ Scott

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Coughing.

 _Diagnosis:_ Smoke inhalation.

 _Treatment:_ Gave patient water and administered oxygen.

 _Additional Notes:_ Significant improvement seen in half an hour. Advised patient to wear his helmet the next time he enters a burning building.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ September 21st

 _Patient:_ Alan

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Eye pain.

 _Diagnosis:_ Sawdust in eye.

 _Treatment:_ Flushed eye with eyewash.

 _Additional Notes:_ No signs of corneal damage. Suggested that in the future, he wear safety glasses when sawing wood for his tree house. Didn't bother asking _why_ he's building a tree house.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ September 21st

 _Patient:_ Gordon

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ General pain.

 _Diagnosis:_ Assorted scratches, bruises and muscle strains.

 _Treatment:_ Rest, ice, and acetaminophen.

 _Additional Notes:_ Fell out of Alan's tree house.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ September 21st

 _Patient:_ Scott

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Headache.

 _Diagnosis:_ Mild concussion.

 _Treatment:_ Rest, acetaminophen.

 _Additional Notes:_ Walked under Alan's tree house, a board fell on his head.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ September 21st

 _Patient:_ Me

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Knee pain.

 _Diagnosis:_ Sprain.

 _Treatment:_ Rest, ice, elevation, acetaminophen.

 _Additional Notes:_ The ladder to Alan's tree house broke underneath me. I'm going to kill that kid. Assuming he can ever figure out how to get down without a ladder, that is. Maybe I'll just let him starve up there.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ September 21st

 _Patient:_ Alan Shepard Tracy

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Patient is complaining of acute, shooting pain in his right forearm. A large contusion is visible, and the limb is swollen and obviously deformed.

 _Diagnosis:_ An X-ray reveals a fracture of both the radius and the ulna.

 _Treatment:_ I have applied a cast to the injury and administered one thousand milligrams of acetaminophen for pain relief. I advised the patient to rest with the limb in an elevated position to reduce swelling, and to apply ice for twenty to thirty minutes, four or five times a day.

 _Additional Notes:_ The patient claims that he received his injury while exiting a tree house. Perhaps I should check for a head injury as well, as I was unaware of the existence of any such structure on Tracy Island. Signed, Hiram Hackenbacker, standing in for Virgil Tracy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Date:_ October 3rd

 _Patient:_ John

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ General pain and achiness.

 _Diagnosis:_ Overdid it.

 _Treatment:_ Acetaminophen and rest, plus some time in the Jacuzzi.

 _Additional Notes:_ Advised patient that even though he does his best to keep in shape while on Five, a treadmill is _not_ the same as going for a two-hour run with Scott through the jungle!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ October 4th

 _Patient:_ John

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Pain in ear.

 _Diagnosis:_ Ear infection.

 _Treatment:_ Antibiotic, acetaminophen and warm compresses.

 _Additional Notes:_ Yeah, so swimming with Gordon might not be the best idea either…

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ October 6th

 _Patient:_ John

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Severe foot pain.

 _Diagnosis:_ Jellyfish sting.

 _Treatment:_ Removed tentacles, soaked foot in hot water for twenty minutes, applied hydrocortisone to relieve itching and swelling.

 _Additional Notes:_ Wow, John…just, _wow_.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ October 7th

 _Patient:_ I'll give you one guess.

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Bleeding from nose.

 _Diagnosis:_ General nosebleed from a whack to the face.

 _Treatment:_ Had him pinch his nose, lean forward and wait for it to stop! Applied ice afterward to reduce swelling.

 _Additional Notes:_ Advised patient to avoid getting an elbow to the face the next time we play basketball. Good game, though.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ October 8th

 _Patient:_ John

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Prickly pain on surface of arm.

 _Diagnosis:_ Splinters. _Lots_ of them.

 _Treatment:_ Tweezers.

 _Additional Notes:_ We all warned him not to go near that tree house!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ October 10th

 _Patient:_ John…again.

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Stomach pain/discomfort.

 _Diagnosis:_ Too many hot dogs.

 _Treatment:_ Rest.

 _Additional Notes:_ Pointed out that patient really ought to know better than to accept a dare from Gordon.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ October 12th

 _Patient:_ Me

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Headache, general fatigue, mild paranoia.

 _Diagnosis:_ Stress.

 _Treatment:_ Send Johnny back to Five!

 _Additional Notes:_ Don't know what happened this past shift rotation, but I'm _so_ glad that John goes back up today!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ October 12th

 _Patient:_ John

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Fever, muscle aches, fatigue, enlarged lymph nodes in neck, chest pain, sore throat, coughing, shortness of breath, rapid breathing.

 _Diagnosis:_ Pneumonia.

 _Treatment:_ Antibiotics, rest, fluids.

 _Additional Notes:_ I just can't even.


	4. Chapter 4

_Date:_ Dec. 20th

 _Patient:_ Alan

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Sore ankle.

 _Diagnosis:_ Mild sprain.

 _Treatment:_ Wrapped it, gave patient acetaminophen and an ice pack.

 _Additional Notes:_ Patient fell off ladder while hanging Christmas lights.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ Dec. 21st

 _Patient:_ Scott

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Bleeding from foot.

 _Diagnosis:_ Minor cut.

 _Treatment:_ Extracted some glass, applied an adhesive bandage.

 _Additional Notes:_ I _told_ him to wear shoes while decorating the tree – Gordon and Alan always drop at least one ornament!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ Dec. 22nd

 _Patient:_ Gordon

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Bleeding from hand.

 _Diagnosis:_ Something bit him.

 _Treatment:_ Cleaned the wound, applied antibiotic ointment and bandaged it. Updated his tetanus booster, just in case.

 _Additional Notes:_ I asked what bit him. He wouldn't tell me because apparently it's his present for Alan. Note to self: order more tetanus vaccine and antibiotic ointment.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ Dec. 23rd

 _Patient:_ John

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Pain in wrist.

 _Diagnosis:_ Mild sprain.

 _Treatment:_ Wrapped it, gave patient an ice pack and acetaminophen.

 _Additional Notes:_ He tripped over the extension cord for the Christmas lights. Oops…meant to warn him about that…

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ Dec. 24th

 _Patient:_ Me

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Headache, bruises, scratches, general soreness.

 _Diagnosis:_ Too many minor injuries to list.

 _Treatment:_ Acetaminophen, rest, lots of band-aids and ice packs.

 _Additional Notes:_ Walked under the Tree House, and it collapsed on me. Apparently it didn't want me to survive to celebrate Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

_By popular demand…_

 _Date:_ Jan. 15th

 _Patient:_ Alan

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Bleeding from leg.

 _Diagnosis:_ Epic splinter stuck in his leg.

 _Treatment:_ Extracted the splinter (Note to self – wear ear plugs next time), flushed out the wound and applied antibiotic ointment and a bandage. Updated patient's tetanus booster.

 _Additional Notes:_ Yes, this was from The Tree House. Clearly, it feels no particular sense of benevolence toward its creator. It inflicts injury upon all of humankind, with no preferential treatment for anyone.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ Jan. 15th

 _Patient:_ Scott

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Pain in knee.

 _Diagnosis:_ A bad wrench.

 _Treatment:_ Wrapped the knee and gave the patient acetaminophen, an ice pack and crutches, told him to rest and to elevate the knee.

 _Additional Notes:_ He heard what The Tree House did to Alan, and decided it was time to start a bonfire. Unfortunately, he couldn't see where he was going with a load of wood in his arms and stepped into a hole.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ Jan. 15th

 _Patient:_ Brains

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Pain in toe.

 _Diagnosis:_ Broken.

 _Treatment:_ A tape splint.

 _Additional Notes:_ He tripped over the wood that Scott dropped when he stepped in the hole.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ Jan. 15th

 _Patient:_ John

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Painful red spots on hands, bleeding from leg.

 _Diagnosis:_ Burns on hands, scrapes on leg.

 _Treatment:_ Applied burn cream and bandages, gave patient acetaminophen.

 _Additional Notes:_ We finally started the bonfire, and one of the burning boards somehow tipped over onto John. He caught it and threw it back in the fire, burning his hands, but one of his sleeves caught fire, and when he jumped into the ocean to put the fire out, he scraped his leg on some rocks.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ Jan. 15th

 _Patient:_ Gordon and me

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Coughing.

 _Diagnosis:_ Smoke inhalation.

 _Treatment:_ Oxygen therapy.

 _Additional Notes:_ We had the bonfire on the beach, but the wind somehow whipped some of the sparks into the jungle. It rained yesterday, but the brush caught fire anyway, and Gordon and I had a crazy time trying to put it out.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ Jan. 15th

 _Patient:_ Gordon

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Red, blistered skin on back of neck, face and arms, headache, generally sore and achy.

 _Diagnosis:_ Sunburn, dehydration, general exhaustion.

 _Treatment:_ Rest, water, and aloe gel.

 _Additional Notes:_ We packed the ashes of The Tree House into a metal garbage can and sent them out with Gordon to dump in the water well away from the island. His boat sank when he was a few miles out, though, and he had to swim back home. But, hey, at least the Tree House is gone for good now!


	6. Chapter 6

_I know I have a few faithful Guest reviewers…I can't PM you to thank you for your reviews, so I'll say it here – Thank you! Your support means the world to me!_

 _Date:_ Feb. 29th

 _Patient:_ Gordon

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Tenderness on sides, some bleeding.

 _Diagnosis:_ Superficial abrasions and contusions.

 _Treatment:_ Cleaned the scrapes, gave patient acetaminophen for the pain.

 _Additional Notes:_ He got himself stuck trying to crawl between two big rocks. Why he was doing this, I have absolutely no idea, and I probably don't _want_ to know.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ March 3rd

 _Patient:_ Scott

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Cough, fever, lack of energy.

 _Diagnosis:_ Bronchitis.

 _Treatment:_ Fluids, rest, ABSOLUTELY NO RESCUES.

 _Additional Notes:_ He tried to pretend he wasn't sick, but I caught him. This is going to be a good day.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ March 5th

 _Patient:_ Scott

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Still coughing, still has a fever, still has no energy.

 _Diagnosis:_ Still bronchitis.

 _Treatment:_ Same as above, with the addition of nighttime cold medicine in the hopes that it will make him drowsy enough to actually rest.

 _Additional Notes:_ Yes, Scott, you are still sick. No, Scott, you will not feel better for at least a few more days. Yes, Scott, you are still banned from rescues. NOW GO TO SLEEP!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ March 6th

 _Patient:_ Alan

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Bruising around eye.

 _Diagnosis:_ Black eye, no damage to the eye itself.

 _Treatment:_ Ice pack.

 _Additional Notes:_ He says he got on the wrong end of Gordon's elbow, but he won't tell me anything else. Off to check on Gordon now, just in case…

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ March 7th

 _Patient:_ Scott

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Cough, fever, no energy…and a great big concussion.

 _Diagnosis:_ Idiocy.

 _Treatment:_ No cure for the idiocy. For the other symptoms, same as above.

 _Additional Notes:_ He sneaked out of his room, even though he's still sick, and tried to go work on One. Got dizzy and fell down a few steps in the hangar. Idiot.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ March 10th

 _Patient:_ Gordon

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Bleeding.

 _Diagnosis:_ Cut on forehead.

 _Treatment:_ Cleaned the cut, stitched it.

 _Additional Notes:_ He says that Alan hit him in the head with a shovel, but that it's okay because it was an accident. And that I probably don't want to know any more than that. Why do I hear those words so often from those two?

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ March 11th

 _Patient:_ Scott

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Puking.

 _Diagnosis:_ Stomach bug.

 _Treatment:_ Rest, fluids.

 _Additional Notes:_ Poor guy.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ March 14th

 _Patient:_ Alan

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Pain in foot.

 _Diagnosis:_ Big bruise, but X-Ray shows no broken bones.

 _Treatment:_ Wrapped the foot and gave patient acetaminophen and an ice pack, suggested rest and elevation.

 _Additional Notes:_ He says that Gordon dropped a rock on it…aaand – can you guess what else he said? Yep, you got it – "You probably don't want to know anything more than that." They should know better – I'm starting to get curious. I'll have to figure out what they're up to…


	7. Chapter 7

_Date:_ March 17th

 _Patient:_ Gordon

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Pain in ankle.

 _Diagnosis:_ Minor sprain.

 _Treatment:_ Rest, ice, elevation.

 _Additional Notes:_ He says he stepped in a hole. I still haven't figured out what he and Alan are up to, but I suspect that this injury is related.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ March 19th

 _Patient:_ Alan

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Bleeding from finger.

 _Diagnosis:_ Bad cut.

 _Treatment:_ Cleaned and stitched the wound.

 _Additional Notes:_ He claims that someone put a sharp knife in the dishwater, but a) Alan never washes the dishes if he can help it and b) it doesn't look like a knife wound. I'd guess it's from a rock or a shovel.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ March 24th

 _Patient:_ Scott

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ None.

 _Diagnosis:_ All clear of bronchitis, and concussion symptoms are gone.

 _Treatment:_ N/A.

 _Additional Notes:_ Four more days, and if he's still free of symptoms, he can go back to work. And I'll finally have some peace and quiet around here. Hallelujah!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ March 25th

 _Patient:_ Alan

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Red mark on hand.

 _Diagnosis:_ Spider bite.

 _Treatment:_ Applied ointment to reduce pain.

 _Additional Notes:_ We managed to identify the spider; it's not poisonous. He says that he got bit because it was dark and he accidentally put his hand on the spider. Weird – it's the middle of the afternoon, and it's bright and sunny out…

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ March 26th

 _Patient:_ Me

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Pain in knee.

 _Diagnosis:_ Twisted it.

 _Treatment:_ Rest, ice, elevation.

 _Additional Notes:_ Tried to follow Gordon and Alan into the jungle to find out what they're up to. Tripped on a vine. Grr.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ March 28th

 _Patient:_ Scott

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ None.

 _Diagnosis:_ Healthy!

 _Treatment:_ N/A.

 _Additional Notes:_ Yes! I am finally free of his whiny, sick presence! Go away, Scott, and don't come back any time soon!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ March 29th

 _Patient:_ Scott

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Acute pain in ankle.

 _Diagnosis:_ Broken.

 _Treatment:_ Cast, acetaminophen, ice.

 _Additional Notes:_ He went running to celebrate being healthy…stepped in a hole on the beach and broke his ankle. Why? WHY?

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ March 31st

 _Patient:_ Gordon and Alan

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Pain. Everywhere. (Their words.)

 _Diagnosis:_ Multiple scrapes, bruises, scratches, etc. At least, I think so – it's a little hard to see past all the dirt.

 _Treatment:_ I don't even know where to start. I might make them shower first so I can actually see what I'm doing.

 _Additional Notes:_ Finally figured out what they were up to – they were digging a tunnel. And – big surprise! – it collapsed on them. For whatever reason, their comms wouldn't connect to me, so they called John. I may have to go up now to check and make sure their call didn't give poor Johnny a heart attack. What did we ever do to deserve brothers like these?


	8. Chapter 8

_Date:_ April 23rd

 _Patient:_ Virgil Grissom Tracy

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Sudden onset of severe muscle and joint pain, extreme fatigue, flushed skin, headache, cough, sore throat, runny nose, fever.

 _Diagnosis:_ Type A Influenza virus.

 _Treatment:_ Rest, fluids and isolation.

 _Additional Notes:_ Since Virgil is ill, he has asked me to monitor the infirmary for the duration of his treatment and recovery. I have been in charge for a mere one hour and twenty three minutes, and already I sense that my greatest challenge may be that of explaining to Scott Tracy the meaning of the word "isolation."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ April 23rd

 _Patient:_ Gordon Cooper Tracy

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Severe pain in the anterior portion of his lower right leg. Bleeding from a jagged, contaminated wound. Some swelling is present.

 _Diagnosis:_ Puncture wound from the spine of a stingray.

 _Treatment:_ Irrigation and debridement of the wound. Tetanus prophylaxis given, and patient advised to elevate the injured limb.

 _Additional Notes:_ Will monitor patient for infection and supply antibiotics as necessary. **NOTE - Gordon also ignored my warning and visited his brother. Perhaps I should adhere a quarantine notification to the outside of Virgil's door.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ April 24th

 _Patient:_ John Glenn Tracy

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Painful red mark on dorsal portion of patient's hand; some blistering is evident.

 _Diagnosis:_ Partial-thickness burn.

 _Treatment:_ Antibiotic cream and a sterile dressing, as well as acetaminophen to reduce pain.

 _Additional Notes:_ I would have expected John, of all his brothers, to be sensible, but no, I _watched_ him read the quarantine notice on Virgil's door, and he _still_ entered the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ April 25th

 _Patient:_ Scott Carpenter Tracy

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Bleeding from medial portion of his upper left arm.

 _Diagnosis:_ A laceration.

 _Treatment:_ Cleaned and stitched the wound, applied antibiotic cream and a dressing.

 _Additional Notes:_ He claims that his injury is a direct result of the fact that Virgil was unable to attend the rescue and "babysit" him. I pointed out that he may want to learn to watch out for himself, as Virgil will likely be off duty for at least two weeks.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ April 26th

 _Patient:_ Scott

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Pain in neck.

 _Diagnosis:_ Strain from uncomfortable sleeping position.

 _Treatment:_ Heat pack, acetaminophen.

 _Additional Notes:_ Speaking of a pain the neck, Scott blatantly disregarded my verbal and written warnings and slept in the chair by Virgil's bed last night.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ April 27th

 _Patient:_ Alan Shepard Tracy

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Pain and bleeding on the anterior portion of both knees.

 _Diagnosis:_ Abrasions.

 _Treatment:_ Antibiotic cream and dressings.

 _Additional Notes:_ He says that he tripped and fell, and if Virgil had been around, he would have caught him. I pointed out that even had Virgil been well, the chances of him being near enough to catch Alan at the exact moment of his fall would be slim. (He visited Virgil as well. At least now I know how to collect all available Tracys – just put one of them in bed, and the others will soon show up!)

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Date:_ May 2nd

 _Patient:_ Brains

 _Signs/Symptoms:_ Achy, tired, flushed skin, sore throat, cough, runny nose, fever.

 _Diagnosis:_ Flu.

 _Treatment:_ Rest, fluids, isolation.

 _Additional Notes:_ Poor Brains. He caught the same flu I had. Good thing I'm feeling better now so I can keep an eye on the infirmary. I'll have to make sure Brains gets plenty of visitors – I know that really helped me.


End file.
